Little Demon
by bleebloop
Summary: Sorry for the cunfusion with the storries, this is the same one. Inuyasha is turned into a kid while he is still in his youkai form by a sorcerer. What is Kagome going to do with him while Songo and Miroku are away? Sessy! Not you too!
1. Inuyasha?

By: Arienishi  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Any of the Inuyasha characters.  
  
Little demon ch.I intro  
  
.........  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled from outside the barrier. Her, Songo, Miroku, and Shippou could only wach as Inuyasha turned into a youkai. The tetsaiga had been nocked out of his hands when the sorcerer threw blasts of energy at him. He was know up in his full demon form getting reddy to strike. He ran with super fast speed at the sorcerer who had a smug looke on herface and took a swipe at her from the back. He had sliced her arm right of enjoying her screams of pain. He charged at her again leaving a deap gash in her stomach and wached as she bled.  
  
"Enouph!" the sorcerer yeld while pulling out a black glass ball. Inuyasha was waching her growling, but befor he could do anything she had thow it on the grond braking it and letting a black smoke come out. It quickly filled every inch inside the berrier.  
  
Kogome was being held back by Songo from running inside the smoke filled area.( she could go threw it, it was just 2 dangorous. Son/Mir/Ship could not) The barrier and dark smoke faded but the dark sorcerer was nowere insight. But there was a small youkai boy sitting WErew he had been. The boy looked exacly like Inuyasha's demon form only smaller and in veary baggy cloaths. He looked over to the them and started growling.  
  
"Inuyasha, is that you?" Kagome walked over to the boy slowly, then he had stoped growling. [ Thats odd, Inuyasha is still in his youkai form after he got turned into a kid.] She slowly came up to him and nealed down. She noticed he had tears in coming from his red eyes.  
  
"Haha!" he yeld rapping his small little arms around Kagome's neck. [wait a second here] Kagome thaought and had a shoked look on her face [did he just call me Mothet?] Kagomerapped her arms around the weeping boy.  
  
Sango, Miroku, and Shippo walked up to the ebony haird girl tying not to lauph. But as soon as they got about ten feet away from them they stated to hear a low and dangorous sound being emmited from the little youkai telling them to back of. Even though he was little they knew that a full demon Inuyasha pup could do some damage and didnt want them coming near them. She stood up taking the boy up with her because he wasnt going to let go of her neck. She walked over to her companions, when she did his growling got louder.  
  
"Kagome, I dont think you should come any closer." Miroku said to her. She stopped then asked, "why, I dout Inuyasha would do anything." Miroku shook his head," Kagome, Inuyasha is a full demon. If he feels thretend he will atack and I dont want to see shat his little talons can do."  
  
"Aperantly he thinks you are his Mom so you are probely going to be the only one who can go near him for the time being." songo said." What ever that stuff was in the that container didnt just turn him into a whelp but upset him to."  
  
Shippou then joined in the conversation and coverd his nose ," jeeze, the smell left over from the smoky stuff realy reaks. No wonder Inuyasha was crying, his nose works alout better than mine and I still cant stand it."  
  
"You should probely go to to Kaede's village to see how we can fix this." Songo started.   
  
"Yes I agree with Songo." Miroku had started to walk away with Songo. Shippou still just stood there looking at Kagome.  
  
"Hay! Were do you two think your going!?" She yelled after them.  
  
Miroku turned to talk and had a big grin on his face."well since you are the only one he is going to let around, we are not needed. You can take care of him, just like he said,your kis mom."  
  
" Wait No, you cant just leave me hear with him by miself!"  
  
" Just go to Kaede, she will help you. You have Shippou, me and Sango are just going to her village to get some suplies." and with that the two left on Kirara. Inuyasha had stoped growling when they left and Shippou still just stood there.  
  
....................  
  
That one was boring iknoe, but it gets better in the next one. So please read it and tell me if you liked it at all. My first fic so go easy.K. 


	2. Sesshomaru

By Arienishi  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha  
  
Bloody Roses/ there will be alout more Inuyasha youkai probably through the whole fic. Thankies Love your fic  
  
Childs Play/ Im ganna try to make it as funny as i can. Maybe a Inuyasha youkai on a shugar overdose. Thankies Love your fic  
  
The Devil's Own/ Thankies Love your fic  
  
A Penny For Your Thoughts, A Wish for Your Sole/ Thankies, I was trying to make it one of those were you smile or giggle some. like your fic  
  
The Girl All The Bad Guys Want/ you say Shippou is funny in mine?He doesn't even compare to the Shippou in yours! I cant get enough of the little wako in yours. thankies  
  
Bound/I say thankies. I am very happy you liked it. I hope you continue to write you fic, it is really good. I AGREE! I hate that bitch kikyou to, she needs to die! Thankies  
  
A Gangstas Love/ I Iike your fic too! Please keep writting. thankies  
  
Seeing Is Deceiving/ Did I make it look like Inuyasha die? Still, thankies  
  
Merciless/I like your fic alout, its one of the reasons why i wrote this fic because i love Inuyasha youkai. I hope you keep writing soon. Thankies  
  
Hide and seek/ Thank you so much for reading my fic. I love your fic, its soo cute. Thankies again  
  
Puppy Days/I love your fic! You and Merciless inspired this fic. Thankies  
  
Thakies to all!!!!!  
  
One more special thanks to Guardian of The Hell Gate, she inspired this ch.  
  
I know i do lots of mistakes and stuff, but please, go easy on me. I'm only twelve, but i like that you are pointing out my mistakes so I can fix them.  
  
................................  
  
After Sango and Miroku were gone, Kagome put Inuyasha down. [This is ganna be a looong day.] She sighed and started walking down the trail tords the village. The two boys followed close behihind her. Shippou jumped on to her shoulder which didn't make Inuyasha happy at all. He started growling, jumped up and pulled him off by his tail, Kagome didn't notice at all.  
  
Once the fox was on the ground Inu ran in font of her and put on his most inocent face. Reaching out to her so she would pic him up."Awww Inuyasha, your so cute."  
  
He put his little hands around her kneck and his head on her shoulder. He had an evil little smirk on when he saw Shippou mad with his arms crossed mumbling. But his moment of tiumph was interupted with a little girl comming from the forest tords them.  
  
"Kagome-San! Kagome-sama!" Rin ran over to them panting.  
  
"Whats wrong Rin? Is everything ok?"  
  
"No, something is wrong with Sesshomaru-Sama!" Inuyasha had turned to the girl and stared at her."A ladie came up to us when we were walking through the woods and said he would pay because of his brother! Now he looks like little Inuyasha!" She pointed to the youkai in her arms."Please help Rin Kagome-San?!"  
  
"Ok Rin, everything will be ok. Where is he?" She followed the little girl into the forest where she saw a little Sesshomaru the same age as the little Inuyasha. He had Jakon on his stomach screaming while he sat crosslaged on his back. Inuyasha started growling when he came into view.  
  
Sesshomaru suddenly walked over standing right infront of her staring up. She was shoked when he did something totally un expected. His emotionless face suddenly had a big grin,"Haha!" he yelled over joyed and huged Kagome's legs. Inuyasha was growling even more now, he was not happy to see his brother and held on to the school girl tighter.Kagome bent down and looked at the grinning Sesshy."You think I'm your Mom too?"  
  
"Of corse you are Mom. Why wouldn't you be?" the little voice asked.  
  
Then Jakon stood back up and got a growling and a glare from Sesshy, then laid back down fearing the demon child.  
  
"Girl, he thinks you are his mom, make him stop!" the toad yelled in frutraition.  
  
"Uh...ok. Sesshomaru, can you please let the toad get up?" she asked him with a sweet smile. The little youkai gave a small growl at the toad then gave a hand jester signaling him to get up. The ugly little toad walked up to Kagome and the boys and pointed a finger in her face.  
  
"You better get Lord Sesshomaru back to normal or your going to be in big EEEEEEEEE!!!!!" he was cut off and srceamed when Inuyasha bit his finger.  
  
Inuyasha quickly let go and made a face like 'eeww discusting' and stuck his tung out."Why that stupid half breed!" he yelled.  
  
Shippou walked over and stood beside Kagome then said smugly, "I don't see any half breeds around here do you? Maybe your going nuts?"  
  
Jakon's jaw droped when he saw the stripes on Inuyasha's face a red eyes that were glaring at him. He jumped back in shok just realizing that he was youkai.  
  
"Jakon," Kagome started. "You watch over Rin until I figure this out. I am headed tords Kaede's village." She then picked up sesshy and started walking again.  
  
"See you later Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin yelled waving her hand  
  
Shippou was very jealous of the two dog demons in Kagome's arms. He huffed when he hured her giggle fom Sesshomaru's fluffy tail. [Whats wrong with my tail, its way better than his.Im much cuter than him and Inuyasha, why can't Kagome see that?] He crossed his arms and huffed again keeping a distance from them because when ever he got too close they growled at him.  
  
Kagome had each puppy in an arm. They were bolth glaring at eachother, and at the same time tightened there grip on Kagome. They both didn't want to share her and that was clear to her.   
  
...........................................  
  
Thats all for tonight cuz i'm tired. Sorry it was so short. Just giving you a taste of the storie. So if you like how it is going please review and there will be more. Also if you have any idias please feel free to tell me. Once again sorry that it is so short, hopefully the next one will be better and longer. 


	3. Note

Arienishi

regarding the story

Hi every one, sorry but this is only a note to you. In know the storie hasn't come out in a while but I am still writing the fic. I just want you guys to mail me and tell me what you want me to put in the storie. What you think is funny or should happen. I like to know so I can make the storie better. If you have any idias on what they should do and stuff please tell me. The storie is new so we can shape it in anyway you want.

Thankies


	4. Sessy's trust

By Arienishi

Disclaimer:Don't own Inuyasha

Thanks to every one who mailed me. You all had a big part in this. I know it is short but still please message me and review. The story will get better as it goes. Sorry if there are some grammer and stuff wrong, don't flame me on it.

One of the funny things about the idias is that they are almost the same as mine, thank you. And a very special thanks to Squirrelnoshi.

..........................................

..............

When they had finally got to Kaede's village Kagome was exosted from carrying the pups. The whole trip they had bolth refused to let go of her, but they eventually fell asleep glaring at each other. It was alout quieter considering there was no more growling and the young kit didn't talk to her the whole way. Shippou was walking in the back pouting and dragging Tetsuiga behind him, Kagome hadn't thought to turn Inuyasha back yet.

Everyone in the village stared and whispered as they went by. She stepped inside the hut and slid down the opposite wall of Kaede sith a big sigh. The old miko had a look of shock on her face and a lack af words. With a very shocked tone in her voice she asked,"Kagome!? Did you have a thing going on with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru for a while and were not telling me !?"

A big sweat drop appears on Kagome followed by a blush. "NO!" she yelled " It was the work of a dark sorcerer." She explained what happened to Kaede and how Inuyasha and Sessomaru acted.

The old Miko was in deep thought while the pups were fighting over Kagome's lap. Then she finally spoke , " It seems that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are getting along at the moment as much as they can so don't turn Inuyasha back just yet , wait until you are in area where you are most comfortable to taking care of them.

"What do you mean?" The school girl had a worried face on pulling her full attention to Kaede and off the two boys sitting in her lap glaring at one another. "Cant you change them back?"

"Of course I can." she said with a smile reashering Kagome. " It will just take a while, so while they are in this state you should take them to your era."

"Why?! I can't take them there?!?"

"You must Kagome, they are not safe right now and can't protect themselves from enemies."

"Ok." she sighed and stood up with the pups still holding on to her tightly. "Shippou are coming?"

Shippou was starring off into space when he finally snapped back to reality. "Yah, of course Kagome! You'll need my help." he said very happy that she asked.

He picked up the Tetsuiga and ran after her out the door. "I'll be back in a couple of days to see if it's done!" kagome yelled back.

They walked a little ways when Kagome stopped and put Inu and Sesshy down. She thought it was about time she turned Inuyasha back, Shippou was getting tired of carrying the sheathed sword. She didn't want to turn him back until they got home so she had the kit hold it for her so he didn't' make contact with it. She took the sword and placed it in Inuyasha's hand. He then turned back into his hanyou self, but thats not all what happened.

Kagome turned around and started walking not realizing what happened. The boys looked at each other shocked, they then bolth suddenly remembered what had happend to them, what they called Kagome, how they fought over her, especially when Kaede thought....well you know . Two blushes then appeared on both of there faces as they remembered.(what i mean is if you don't get it is pretty much they got there old branes back with the nolege of what happened.) Unaware that he Shippou was standing not to far away from them they started to talk with embarrassment.

They bolth looked away from each other, then the little Sesshy spoke. " This is a very odd position for us brother."

"I agree, what are we going to do? Kaede is right, we can't let any one know we are like this."

"We are going to do the only thing we can do stupid, we are going to have to play along with this until we are back to are regular sizes."

"You are aware that you are going to have to call her Mom and be nice if we are going to do this?"

He had forgotten about that, he hated humans, but this one seemed very nice and gentle. If he had to pretend this to any human ecleast it was the human wench Inuyasha always had with him. No not wench, she was nice enough to care for him even after all the bad things he has done or tied to do to Inuyasha and her. "Yah, I know." He said staring at the ground

They then both noticed Shippou listening from behind a tree. they did not need him telling Kagome that they had there regular minds back. It would be much easyer to play along.

"Oh yah, and Shippou, if you are planning on telling Kagome I will personally skin you. " Inuyasha threatened making sure the Kit wasn't going to tell.

Just then Kagome ran back to them and picked both boys up shocking them and began to walk to the well again. " You two worried me, I turned around and you weren't there." she spoke softly. She looked forward while Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stared up at her with question. " Please don't do that again, k? I don't want anything to happen to my boys."

They were both shocked at what she said. Inuyasha had immediately held on to her, not making her do all the work as soon as she picked them up. But Sesshy kept his arms crossed until just then. He then wrapped his little arms around her neck like Inuyasha staretleing her a little bit. She then gave a warm smile to him making, him feel nice inside, loved.

He then new that he liked her, and that she was wasn't so bad.... he guessed.

....................

next chapter: they will incounter a buch of human thieves, what sill they do? How do the Inu boys going to cope with futer clothes?

I hope every one likes it, it might start to get funnyer hopefully once they get to her time.


	5. Bath Time

By:Arienishi

Thank you every one who messaged me. It has realy helped. And don't worry about Rin, she is comming into the storie soon. Remember, she's got Ah and Uhn there, and they don't like Jakon.

Kagome walked with the little ones in her arms to the well, but was not expecting people to be there. Standing by the well were three men, big men. They were bandits, and by the way they were looking at her it seemed they were expecting her.

This did not please Inuyasha at all, what the hell were they doing smirking and looking at Kagome.

"Hey girlie, we've been waching you for a while now. Why don't you come over here and give me a kiss." Kagome went wight and started to back up from the bad guys. But every step she took they took a biger one tords her.

She backed up into a tree adn looked around. She was panaking as the men got closer. Finaly Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were pretty anoyed with what the stupid men were doing and hoped out of here arms.

Inuyasha grabbed his sword from Kagome and thrust it into the first bandet's chest. He didn't even turn it into the fang. Sesshomaru made the whip thingy and taken the other two's head of.

Kagome was in some shok seing two five year olds kill three full grown men. Inuyasha smirked at that and Sessy just stared at her with a blank expresion. "What would I do without you two?" she bent over and pulled them into a hug. The hanyou blushed and the youkai was somwhat likeing the soft hug.

[ If this is what my stupid half breed brother gets every time for saving her then I will just have to more often. I like her fresh and loving scent. If she does this again I will be shure not to be left out and have him get all the attention, while I'm like this I can enjoy this all I want and she will never know that I was in my right mind.]

She grabbed there hands and stood back up and headed to the well. Then she jumped in with them and they taveld to her time. When she got into the house she saw only Sohta, he was on the coach playing video gamed. He turned around to look at her only for a second befor returning his gaze to the game. "Hey sis."

"Where's Mom and Grandpa?" She sat the pups down.

"They had to go to a relatives house in Kyoto for a old friend of the families funiral. They won't be back for two weeks so they are having the nextore nabor chek on me every houre when im not in school."

"Oh, well im ganna be staying here for a while so your not going to need her to chek up on you. I'll go call her right know." She exited the room into the kitchen.

Sesshomaru was looking around wide eyed at the house. Every thing was so different, so this where the girl from the future lives. Inuyasha was yuust to it and went over and took a seet by Sohta on the cowch. He was so intransed with his video game he didn't even notice him there. Sessy followed and ploped next to Inu.

When Sohto lost the game he then noticed them. His eyes went huge and his moth opend."AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH"

HE screamed very lowdly herting their sesnsitive ears, there little hands quickly coverd them. Kagome ran in and saw Sohta staring at them.

"Its ok Sohta, we just had a little problem and they will be staying with us for a while." She walked over and sat down imbeetween the boy and demons. "This is Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's half brother," she pointed at the youkai. "and of corse you know Inuyasha." He nodded.

This was so wierd, Sohta thought. That can't be Inuyasha, he's little!

After Kagome explained he finaly cooled down. Kagome went to kook dinner and left them in the living room. Sohta got closer to them on the cowch still starring at them. Then toughched Sesshomaru's face. "Are those demon markings?" That didn't go to well with Sessy, he started to growl and jerked away emediantly.

Sohta didn't touch him after that. Inuyasha was getting exited by the smell of dinner in the kitchen, she had made his favorite, ramen. "Come here boys, dinners redy." She yelled from the next room over. She sat the two demons at the table next to eachother and she was going to take a seat inbeatween Inuyasha and Sohta. She passed out the food and like yusual Inuyasha was practicaly inhaling it. But Sessy was just staring at it, he had never seen it befor. "Its ok Sesshomaru, it tastes good. Try a little." She walked over to him and picked up some of the noodles with his chopsticks and tried to feed him the first bite but he refused to take it. So she decided a different aproach to the sittuation, "Inuyasha, you like ramen right?" He looked up at her and shoolk his head up and down then returned to his ramen. "See Sessy." He finaly took one bite of it and had fallen in love with the food like Inuyasha.

But befor Sessy could grad his bowl to eat it Inuyasha tried to grab it already fineshing his. They inded up in a tug of war, each had a side and was pulling and growling. They bolth sliped at the same time and the bowl went flying through the air. But what goes up must come down, and it did, all over the pups heads.

Kagome grabbed them bolth with an anoyed look on her face. "Great you guys, just great. Now you have to take a bath and change."She picked them up and and went up the stairs.

The boys were exchanging looks like "oh shit". They did **NOT** want Kagome to see them nekid. Inuyasha-[ I can't let her see me nekid, I'll never be able to look at her the same way again!]

When she got to the bathroom she turned on the water and got towls and stuff ready."Stay here and I will be right back." she left the room and shut the door behind her.

The two emediatly tried to get out, but to there dismay the door was locked. "It's locked! How are we going to get out of here!" Inuyasha screamed. Sesshomaru just sat on the floor calmy watching Inuyasha freack out and run around the bathroom.

"You know if we can't get out we will just have to exept this. Theres nothing we can do if we can't get out." Kagome walked in the bathroom with two odd looking pears of pants.

"Here," she handed them each one of the things she had in her hand."There swim trunks, I'll turn around while you put them on." she showd them how and stuff and turned around. They were so relieved to find out that they weren't going to be newd infront of the miko, they were just half newd, but thats ok. When the water filled she had them get into the water. She put a slipery rock in her hands and it got all fomy. She started rubing it on Inuyasha's back, suprisingly to him it felt good and he startd drooling. He didn't want her to stop when she did so he crossed his arms and frowned.

Now Sesshomaru was getting the attention. She was washing his hair with shampoo and had it all bubily. She tiped his head up," look up and close your eyes so i don't get any in your eyes." she stated sweatly befor she pored the bath water from a cup she had on the rim of the tub.

After fineshing up with him she went back to Inuyasha who was more than happy to recieve the attention. She wasched his hair very carrfuly and slowly trying her hardest not to get any soap on his precios little ears. She then had the same precotion when she rinsed his hair.

He liked this alout, it had felt rely good her gentle and carring touch. They were bolth somewhat diapointed when bathtime was over.

She set the two toel rapped boys onto the bed in Sohta's room and started looking in his drors. After about ten minuts she pulled out two pares of different looking cargo pants, bolth the same color black though. Two shirts, one a silvery color the other red, two sweatshirts( volcom, fox, quicksilver, those are the kind of brand i put them in), wich were colored red and black. Last but not least, a red baseball hat.

The hat was for Inuyasha so if any gests came they would't see his ears. One of the other resons she picked out sweatshirts besides the fact that it was cold was to hide Sesshomaru's tail.( you should know who got what color shirt.)

Once she had finaly got them to put on the clothes she headed down stairs for some well diserved time infront of the tv.

Yah I know that was a short chapter, I just have writters block. So I need ideas. I want to keep the boys in her era though because i have something planned for lator on in the fic. Please, any ideas you have. I also wanted to know if any of you have heard of the band Sublime? So review please, It makes me want to write more.

And next ch. is called 'Perverted At the Tender Age of Five'. Deos that give you something to think about? I will also be stating a new fic soon so don't flame me that I won't be writting this one any more. So I hope you like it whin it comes out.


	6. Perverted at the tender age of five

Arienishi

Disclaimer don't own Inuyasha.

Hey gize im back. Sorry I haven't been updating. I have been adjusting to school

And everything.

Just to let you gize know the more you review the faster the stories come out. And if you review with ideas in them they will come out even faster. So if you read you review or no story, got that?

Well hear we go.

Perverted At The Tender Age Of Five

'Ahhhh.' Kagome fell back on the couch relaxing with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru in opposite arms. It took her a long time to get them dressed, they kept struggling and running away from her.

They both had there arms crossed and grumbled about there knew clothes.

Souhta had gone upstairs and was glued to him video games as usual. But then something was heard out side at the well house.

THUMP, THUMP, THUMP. Something was being dragged down the well house's steps. Then the front door opened and someone walked in.

Inuyasha jumped up and started to growl at the unknown person who walked in. Soon that ceased when the person who walked through the door was Songo. A very pissed Songo I might add. She was breathing hard through clenched teeth, but what surprised them all the most was what she was dragging behind her.

It was a little boy that no doughtily resembles Miroku and was tied up in ropes and a choke. He had a evil little grin that told the whole story, and the fact that he had a huge smack mark across hiss face.

Songo held him up in the air in front of her and yelled, "TAKE HIM!!!" she through him at Kagome.

After a while, Kagome finally got Songo to calm down. She didn't really have the same reaction to all the modern stuff like Sesshomaru did because Kagome had shown her pictures from books and told her lots about her world.

They all sat on the couches watching TV while Miroku was still tied up. Kagome went over to him and took a seat next to him on the couch he had been occupying all by himself. "Ok Miroku, I'll untie you if you promise not to commit any **_more_** acts of lechery. Especially while your in that body...It's just plain weird." She told him. After untying his rope he sprung into her arms rapping his little arms around her neck.

Inuyasha was immediately up and growling at the little letch. "See Songo, don't you want me to give you hugs like this? I can even do more than that if you like....... but why don't we wait till I'm back in regular form if you know what I mean. Unless you can't wait....."

Quickly being thrown from the miko's arms he turned to the Taijia (how do you spell that?) and gave her a little smirk ignoring the glares he was getting from around the room. "Hey Songo," he said in his little voice. "If you don't want to do that we could always play pretend. You can be my lovely French maid and I can be the **_dirty_**, dirty little boy that is in need of much cleaning."

Songo dove on to the little boy with the ropes in her hand ready to tie him back up and screamed, "HENTAI!!!!!!!!"

..C... ...

Yah I know super short but I'm in a tight schedule here. I would like some more reviews please if you don't mind. REVIEWSARIENISHIMORE STORYTell me some things you think I should have the story have, any little Idea you think I should add would be nice. Cuzz I am totally having writers block. So please, come on and give me a little help, like something I can do for filler because pretty soon I'll bring in Kagome's friends and that stupid Hobo guy intp the story.


End file.
